


all the love there ever was: i see this in you

by undodgedbullet



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Other, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undodgedbullet/pseuds/undodgedbullet
Summary: The night of the almost-apocalypse, Aziraphale has a question for Crowley.





	all the love there ever was: i see this in you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the musical Once on this Island

“Where does this leave us, Crowley?” Aziraphale asks, his voice quiet as he turns to face the demon. Centuries ago, years ago, days ago, even hours ago, he would’ve been afraid of the answer but now he finds that he’s ready to hear it, ready to accept whatever it is they are. Aziraphale has seen a lot throughout his time on Earth, he’s seen the times and the people and the seasons change, he’s seen _everything_ change, but the one constant has been Crowley. Crowley has always been with him since the very beginning and through his worst moments to save him over and over.

 

Crowley had been expecting the question at some point or another during the evening but it still takes him by surprise. He vividly remembers sitting in the Bentley all that time ago in the year 1967 with Aziraphale and offering to drive him anywhere he wants to go and Aziraphale replying _you go too fast for me, Crowley_ before exiting the car and leaving the demon on his own. That had been an eye opening moment for Crowley; he’d known Aziraphale was afraid of their feelings for each other but he hadn’t realized just how far Aziraphale was willing to run from it.

 

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Crowley admits. Aziraphale frowns in confusion and Crowley sighs, looking away. He’d _like_ to say _we could start off with an official date, we’ve been going on them for years but I don’t think you ever thought of them like that, then we could get married and maybe move in together, I don’t even use my apartment very much anyway and I already spend a lot of time at your bookshop. It’s burned down but we can get you a new one and we can live upstairs in a nice little flat that we both like. We could see the world, it’s not like we haven’t already been on every continent together through the years. Or we could leave, we could go up into space and travel the stars like I originally wanted us to. It’d just be the two of us and we wouldn’t have to worry about any angels or demons finding us. We could do and be whatever we wanted, finally free_. But he doesn’t think any of that would go over very well with Aziraphale, so he simply says,  “I don’t want to go too fast for you, angel.”

 

Aziraphale hesitates, then decides to just go for it. The other angels and demons are probably going to find them and kill them soon, anyway. There’s nothing left to lose. “How long have you been in love with me?”

 

Crowley freezes. He knows Aziraphale knows now (about time, too, since Crowley’s known for almost two centuries that Aziraphale is in love with _him_ ) but he never expected to hear him ever outright say it. 

 

“Since Eden,” Crowley answers, deciding there’s no point in lying. It does sound sort of embarrassing to say it out loud but he knows Aziraphale’s not going to judge him.

 

“Since _Eden?_ ” Aziraphale repeats, looking so horrified Crowley almost laughs; he isn’t judging him but he is still shocked. Crowley nods and Aziraphale struggles to keep his voice steady. “Crowley, that’s— that’s six thousand years.”

 

“I know,” Crowley says, because he _does_ know, he knows exactly how it felt to be pining for six millennia after an angel who could barely even admit they were friends. He would never hold it against Aziraphale — he doesn’t think he could hold _anything_ against Aziraphale but that’s not the point — because he understands that he was scared. And even if he wasn’t, Crowley _still_ wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it, if only because _he_ was scared. He’d never be able to live with himself if he had caused Aziraphale to Fall. But things are different now. They’re on their own side, both more human than they had ever been angel or demon. He offers Aziraphale a soft smile. “How long have _you_ been in love with _me?_ ”

 

“If I’m being honest, I don’t know,” Aziraphale answers, a light blush on his cheeks as he thinks about it. “I know I realized when you went into that church even though it was holy ground just to save me. And not only did you save me, but you saved my books. We were having a fight at the time and you didn’t have to do any of that, but you did. That was the moment I realized how much you meant to me. That I loved you.”

 

Crowley nods, allowing a smirk to form on his face. “You know, I realized you loved me long before that. In 1862, when you threw a tantrum because you didn’t want to give me any holy water.”

 

“I did not throw a tantrum,” Aziraphale mutters, turning to face Crowley more. “You really knew before I did?”

 

Crowley nods, his next comment getting caught in his throat when he meets Aziraphale’s eyes. They stare for a few moments and before either of them know what’s happening, they find themselves leaning in. Their lips meet and Crowley’s eyes flutter closed for a moment before he returns to his senses. It takes everything in him to pull away but he manages, immediately beginning to apologize.

 

“I’m sorry, angel, I—” He shakes his head. Leave it to him to ruin a sweet moment with Aziraphale. 

 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale interrupts. He’s looking at him in earnest, glancing down at Crowley’s lips and then back up to his eyes. Crowley falls silent, watching Aziraphale. “Crowley, it’s okay.  I want this, I want— I want you.”

 

He leans in again but Crowley pauses. He’s been in love with him for so long that this doesn’t feel real, and of course he wants it too but he’d hate himself if Aziraphale did this only for Crowley’s sake.  “Are you sure?”

 

Aziraphale nods. “As sure as I’ve ever been.”

 

Well, then. Crowley closes the space between them, centuries of desire finally being let out. He’s never going to let him go.


End file.
